goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
The Gator’s Refuge
Transcript Betty Anne: (Sings) i’m Gonna make it through, m-m-m make it henry: Welcome to the Reboot of kablam, in which... june: uh, Henry, what is betty Anne singing? henry: uh, I don’t Know June, let’s ask her, Betty Anne? betty Anne: i’m Trying to sing june: ugh, what we should do? henry: maybe we should, um, make a new group Betty Anne: I Love to Sing! Tommy, repunzil And August: We Love to Sing! Henry: Oh what are they? Complete idiots? June: Oh whatever! (swirling sounds) Henry: Hey, What’s that strange sound? Can’t you see we’re about to work at a theater?! June: keep it down Hendrick, I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! Or what?! Henry: Wait June! Everyone: (Cheering) Henry: please swami, don’t play Congo bongo Music swami: hmm, not Congo bongo eh? Music Swami: Just in time for summer, let's have a cool pool party with our super music friends, The Aquabats! (Curtain opens) (The Offbeats sing kids) (Curtain closes) The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: (Cheering) Linny: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! (Cut to people in theater seats) Girl: Oh my god, these Offbeats are gonna sing Man: Wait, What if loads have to see it or... Mr foot: programs! Get your programs here! You know it ain’t easy when you get all you nibbling June: so get your nabiscos, ay! Woman: Hey, What the, why are you working and why is a Sasquatch doing mr foot: eh, am I gonna injure you? (Injures a woman) Henry: mr foot, why did you injure a woman? You know she is A lovely lady Mr foot: sorry woman: ugh, now I have to clean myself up henry: man, everything’s heating things up mr foot: heh heh, sounds good to me kids june: well, mr foot, as you always say, it’s showtime! (Walks away with Henry) mr foot: Oh I cannot believe I no longer injure a green headed kid, but instead I injure loads of people, not (sniggers) But let me have a rest (lies down) (at the stage) June: presenting, the foursome hotties who will make you splash about for a summer extravaganza Henry and June: the gator’s refuge! Betty Anne: Now, when things get kind of nicely more like before you take a bath, and you're hair from your hat is to put it on. There's just one thing that'll save you, and that's when you bring your face to a great big bowl of something really great. Oh, we're going an our drums can't be beat. Why, we're the funky bongos of them all Kids: flush flush! All: Oh, Congo bongo Yes, Congo bongo. Betty Anne: Got all money on my wallet! So your empire of kablammy doesn't lie. When you feel your eyes looking and you're heads are shaking, then there's way too much feelings in your life. pets: flush flush! Betty Anne: So, why not be very funny. With nose just like a clown. And maybe just happy that you have a wife All: Oh, we’re kids. Yes, we’re kids. And our drums that can't be beat. Why, we're the funky bongos of them all. Squirrels: flush flush! All: Oh, we’re kids! Yes, we’re kids! Tommy: And Thank you, they're fabulous! August: So my empire of music songs must looooooove!